


new year's kiss

by pinkaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkaces/pseuds/pinkaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of course sehun would end up being dragged to some sort of party in celebration of new year's eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	new year's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> unoriginal title is unoriginal  
> written while kind of drunk right before new year

of course sehun would end up being dragged to some sort of party in celebration of new year's eve; of  _course_.  
  
it's lu han's fault really. he just has to bat his eyes, wheedle a little bit and somehow sehun had been roped into this party instead of his original plans of marathoning anime with jongin in their dorm room until the ball dropped, heralding a start of a new year.  
  
instead, sehun was stuck in a room full of people he didnt know, nursing his third cup of something he wasn't exactly sure what it was, only that it tasted fruity and was a florescent pink, and just on the verge of being pleasantly tipsy to flat out drunk.  
  
to make matters worse, the main object of his affections; kim minseok, captain of the university soccer team, lu han's best friend and long term (one sided) crush of sehun was also here, laughing and socialising with other people like the disgustingly perfect person he was.  
  
sehun frowned (or, as jongin liked to put it, made his 'grumpy cat' face) as he sat on the couch, arms folded and trying not to make it obvious how dizzy he was starting to feel because of the alcohol in his system. his slightly drunken haze was interrupted when he felt a weight shift him as someone else sat on the couch (his grumpy face was a pretty good deterrent, sehun had found).  
  
"hey," sehun jolted at the voice, so loud and close to his ear. he turned, only to come nose-to-nose with none other than minseok.  
  
oh shit.  
  
"uh," sehun said intelligently, subtly trying to shuffle back to make some space between them. but minseok was insistent, moved with him to settle one hand against sehun's thigh, too high up to be innocent.  
  
sehun gulped.  
  
"having fun?" minseok purred, fucking  _purred_  and oh shit sehun was so fucking  _screwed_.  
  
"y-yes?" sehun said, trying to remain coherent despite minseok's hand being  _right there_  and _why is he even talking to_  me _???_  
  
"the countdown's starting soon" minseok said, thumb running absently against the seam of sehun's jeans and god _dammit_  is this deliberate or are sehun-- and minseok too drunk to notice?  
  
"r-really?" sehun mumbled.honestly he hadnt been keeping track of time, too busy wishing he were back in his dorm or really, anywhere where he wasnt surrounded by people he didnt know.  
  
but his crush was right  _there_  and leaning in  _so close_ , warm breath puffing against the shell of sehun's ear and oh no oh no oh nooo.  
  
ten  
  
nine  
  
eight  
  
shit is it really that time???  
  
"you've been watching me." minseok continues, thumb pressing against sehun's thigh.  
  
seven  
  
six  
  
"uhm" sehun mumble unintelligibly.  
  
"it's okay." minseok murmered, breath hot against sehun's ear.  
  
five  
  
four  
  
"i've been watching you too."  
  
oh  
  
 _oh_  
  
three  
  
two  
  
sehun turned his head to face minseok, saw him, so close, lips curled up into a smirk. knowing. waiting.  
  
one  
  
sehun wasnt sure who leaned in first, all he knew was that one moment only a centimetre was separating them, and then suddenly their lips were pressed together as everyone else around them cheered, celebrating the start of a new year.  
  
sehun didnt notice though, didnt care, too wrapped up in the feel of minseok's lips against his own, the feel of miseok's cheek against his palm (though he didnt know how it had gotten there).  
  
happy new year, indeed.


End file.
